Freedom
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Drabbles / OS à propos de plusieurs moments de la vie de Diego ou Zorro.
1. Chapter 1 : Don't be afraid

_**Don't Be Afraid.**_

Le souffle du vent frappa son visage. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. La Lune illuminait le ciel. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son cheval noir auprès de lui et une champs de fleur qu'il avait trouvé dans cette région isolée. Seul. Du moins, humainement parlant.

Non loin de lui, Tornado broutait tranquillement tandis qu'il était confortablement installé par terre, paresseusement.

Que faisait il ? Que cherchait il ? Il se sentait abandonner. Il avait l'impression d'un grand vide. Il avait pression de faire une erreur. Mais laquelle ? Que pouvait signifier ce sentiment ? Ces sombres pensées si tumultueuses le torturaient. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Si longtemps, la mort, la peur, la fuite l'avaient suivi dans ses périples les plus dangereuses. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà, à crier silencieusement sa détresse. Personne ne le voyait, personne ne l'entendait, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Car personne ne savait qui il était réellement. Un masque lui cachait le visage. Un autre lui voilera son coeur. Un autre encore jouera un personnage qu'il avait inventé. Mais personne ne le verra lui. Personne ne pouvait voir qui se cachait derrière ces deux personnages : le Héro et l'Homme.

Mais qui était il entre ces deux personnes ?

Il était humain.

A ce moment là, il aurait aimé que les Hommes soient assez intelligents pour reconnaître en chacun d'eux le peu de bonté que pouvait détenir leur coeur.

Pourquoi personne ne voyait le Bien ? pourquoi était il le seul à agir ? Pourquoi personne ne tentait quoique ce soit pour affronter le malheur et le mal ?

Entendez le, criez son nom ! Ne baissez pas les yeux...

Que voulait-il ?

Vivre.

Que souhaitait-il ?

Le bonheur.

Qu'attendait-il ?

RIen.

Rien. Il n'attendait rien venant des autres. Juste de la joie.

Des larmes qu'il versa. Des cris qu'il retint. Des rires qu'il cacha. Des paroles qu'il murmura. Des pardons qu'il accepta. Mais qui...qui viendra un jour venir essuyer ses larmes, entendre ses cries, comprendre ses rires, écouter ses paroles...et lui pardonnait pour ces mensonges. Oui, il avait menti. Longtemps, pour se protéger, protéger les autres, pour sauver, pour aimer, pour laisser vivre.

Qu'importe.

Il tourna sa tête vers Tornado, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et c'est là qu'il comprit. . Les images devinrent plus net. Le paysage nocturne disparaissaient, le masque était enlevé, son cheval noir n'était plus là. Et tout devint plus visible.

Il n'avait plus à penser, ni à souffrir de ses tourments. Il comprit dorénavant. Personne...

"- Bernardo."

Sauf...

Le sourd-muet se précipita vers lui et se pencha, inquiet de le voir dans cet état si desespéré.

"- Pardonne moi."

Il rit nerveusement. Le petit homme le redressa doucement.

Il s'accrocha à sa chemise comme s'il craignait qu'il ne soit un mirage.

Il hurla.

Il cria.

Il versa ses larmes.

Il redevint un enfant.

Cet enfant qui sanglotait dans sa couverture lorsque minuit sonnait. Cet enfant qui a du affronter la terreur, seul. Cet enfant qui n'a connu la chaleur maternelle.

Car il avait oublié...qu'il n'était plus seul. Plus jamais seul. Que la nuit, quelqu'un sera là. Que la nuit sur son cheval noir, les cauchemars ne seront que des souvenirs. Que la nuit, lorsqu'il rentrera, quelqu'un l'attendait. Que la nuit, était une protection. Que la peur était une défense, un bouclier. . Il n'aura plus à se cacher. Il n'aura plus à terrer ses frayeurs au plus profond de lui.

On était là. Pour l'écouter, l'entendre, le soutenir, le consoler. Il y avait un ami sur qui il pouvait compter. Il leva les yeux emplis de

Bernardo savait. Il savait que son maître avait peur du noir.

 _La peur peut rendre plus fort._

 _La peur peut être le bouclier le plus efficace._

 _La peur rend courageux, c'est pour cela qu'elle existe._


	2. Chapter 2 : The eyes of Ana Maria

_**The Eyes of Ana Maria**_

Alors qu'elle montait sa digilence. Elle se retourna. Diego s'éloignait doucement. Sa démarche lui était si familière. Elle voulait tendre ses bras et l'attraper pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe.

"Non..." Souffla-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Elle avait envie de crier son nom. Mais il ne se retournera pas. Elle le savait. Pourquoi ?

Une intuition ? Ou bien connaissait-elle la réponse.

Elle se souvint alors de ses yeux avant qu'il ne la quitta. Triste, déterminé et pourtant si résigné. Pourquoi ! Eut-elle envie de lui crier. Pourquoi ne la regarde-t-il pas en face, pourquoi ne faisait il aucun signe d'adieu. Tout comme Zorro, qui ne s'était pas retourné pour lui dire pleinement adieu, qui n'avait dit "Soyez heureuse".

"Soyez heureuse, Ana Maria" Avait dit aussi Diego.

Elle s'assit dans la voiture et encore une fois, jeta un oeil vers Diego qui s'était arrêté. On demarra. Là, il pivota légèrement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'observe un peu trop.

Résigné...Et pourtant, elle pouvait ressentir tout son amour qu'il versait à ce dernier instant.

C'est là qu'elle comprit. C'est là qu'elle découvrit le masque de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Non.

Non.

Pas ça.

Sa main tremblait.

Résigné, il était.

"Je sais que vous le comprenez".

Résignée, elle le sera.

Elle fit de même. Elle ne pivota que légèrement. Un dernier regard pour lui montrer tout son amour.

C'était terminé. Leurs yeux indiquaient clairement...Ils indiquaient clairement que c'était fini. Qu'elle avait vu trop tard et que c'était mieux ainsi.


	3. Chapter 3 : The friend's horse

**The friend's horse**

Mon maître souffrait de sa blessure. Il respirait trop fort. A chaque fois que mes sabots heurtaient le sol, il gémissait de douleurs. Il n'allait pas tenir. Derrière moi, des indiens...Des indigènes. Je ne l'aimais pas, ils étaient si sauvages. Mais mon maître ne pouvait pas rester sur mon dos à souffir en silence, je le sentais qui me lâchait mes rennes. Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de tomber.

Non. Mon maître, tenez bon.

Puis, alors que je contournais des rochers et que je me dirigeai droit vers l'hacienda des de la Vega, son corps me glissa de mon dos.

Non !

J'entendis son corps tombait à terre. Je m'arrêtais et de mon museau tentait de le remettre sur pied. Il était évanoui, saigné au niveau de son flanc gauche, une flèche plantée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils tiré sur lui alors que c'était la faute de ces maudits soldats qui avaient voulu traverser les terres des Indiens en pensant pouvoir trouver de l'or ou je ne sais de précieux à leurs yeux. Et mon maître, humain au coeur d'or, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller leur prévenir...

Je voulais le réveiller, mais en vain, je n'entendis que sa respiration saccadée et sifflante. J'étais inquiet.

Mon maître, réveillez-vous. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner alors qu'il ne reste que quelques vingtaines de galop à faire ! Je continuai alors à le secouer.

Il réagit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il tendit sa main tremblante au niveau de mon museau.

"- Tout doux, Tornado, tout doux...je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

Il me sourit.

Je compris alors. Je n'avais pas peur de l'abandonner...Mais j'avais peur que LUI m'abandonne. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas être le dernier de ma race à vivre dans la solitude.

Je m'allongeai auprès de lui afin de lui procurer de la chaleur. Je savais que le serviteur muet viendrait nous chercher, il avait un don pour connaître à distance les pépins de mon maître.

Je veillerai aujourd'hui sur mon maître.

Il ne va pas m'abandonner...et moi non plus je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Mon maître.

Mon cavalier de la nuit.

Mon ami.


End file.
